We have shown the possibility of detecting fluorescent liposomes (Robbins, Nolan, and Keller). These studies suggest that it may be possible to develop rapid protocols for analysis of drug carrying liposomes in clinical samples. Pilot studies are being extended to other lipid containing systems including liposomes and several types of fluorescent dye molecules. A separate approach to lipoprotein quantitiation has also been initiated using a bead based flow cytometric assay. In this assay, beads are being labelled with antibodies to low density lipoprotein (LDL). Manuscript published (Robbins, et al. SPIE, 1997).